Master of Her Universe
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: After four years of being a group, the Masters of the Universe decide to disband, causing Jaylynn to start questioning whether or not she'll remain friends with the girls. Meanwhile, RK and Buster try to come up with a brand new slang word.
1. Master of Her Universe Script

_Thank You, Heavenly_

Theme Song: "Let It Roll" by Divide the Day

SEASON 7

EPISODE 6

Airdate: October 21, 2018

"Master of Her Universe"

Special Guest Stars: Kira Kosarin as Lynne

 _#TYH706_

SCENE 1

The Hernandez Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _The Masters of the Universe are all together for their weekly meeting. However, Jaylynn seems to be the only one showing any interest._

JAYLYNN: So how was your weekend, guys?

HALLEY: Okay, I guess. I found ten dollars on the street.

ASHLEY: Really? I heard that's lucky.

ANJA: From who?

ASHLEY: I don't know, man, I'm just bored.

JAYLYNN: You know what? I'm going to use the bathroom. But this is nice. Just me and my girls here together. I feel special.

 _Jaylynn smiles as she runs upstairs to use the bathroom._

HALLEY: Guys, this is lame as hell.

ASHLEY: I agree, but we can't just tell her.

GILCANIA: I think Anja should be the one to tell her.

ANJA: What? Why does it have to be me?

HALLEY: Because you're her best friend. She'll know we don't want to be a group anymore if she hears it from you.

ANJA: But you're like one of her best friends too.

HALLEY: Yeah, but if I tell her, she'll think I'm just complaining. Besides, she still thinks you're cute, so she won't try to hurt you.

ASHLEY: I can't believe we've had these meetings for so long.

GILCANIA: Yeah, lots of memories, honey. But everything has to end.

ANJA: Maybe it doesn't have to end. Maybe I can wait to tell her anything, and then drop the bomb on her after we graduate.

HALLEY: Anja, this has to be taken care of now. I mean, it was fun in the beginning, but we don't need to have these meetings anymore. We're all friends now.

ASHLEY: I still don't feel like I know you that well, Halley.

HALLEY: Really? Is that my fault? I feel like it is.

GILCANIA: I hear her coming back.

HALLEY: Alright, everyone be quiet.

 _Jaylynn walks back downstairs._

JAYLYNN: Were you guys waiting for me? That's so sweet, you didn't have to do that.

ANJA: Halley, I'm not doing this. Look how happy she is.

HALLEY: If you don't say anything, you're gonna be living a lie. And every day, you'll be looking into her face knowing you're lying to her. Do you really want that?

ANJA: I just want to get straight A's and sleep in when I can.

SCENE 2

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Hallway

Seattle, Washington

 _Sparky opens up his locker the next day and finds a gold envelope inside of it. His eyes widen and he picks up the envelope, then smells it to confirm his suspicions._

SPARKY: Cinnamon. Yes, it's that time of the year again!

 _At that point, the other boys walk up to Sparky._

BUSTER: Hey Sparky, what's going on?

SPARKY: Gold envelope that smells like cinnamon. You tell me.

 _Buster, RK, and Wade smile at each other and then quickly try to open their lockers. Buster is so excited, he forgets how to open his locker and aggressively pulls on it._

SPARKY: Buster, it's a combination lock.

BUSTER: So? _Beat._ Right, we're in school.

 _Buster puts in his combination and opens his locker to find the same cinnamon-scented gold envelope that RK and Wade found._

BUSTER: YES! This is already a great day. Now, all I need is chicken fingers at lunch and everything else will fall into place.

RK: So, Sanna's birthday party is here again.

SPARKY: You're damn right. Everyone knows she throws the best parties. I guess having a rich friend really is what people say it is.

WADE: What do they say?

SPARKY: The rich friend might not care that much about you personally, but they can still make it worth your while.

BUSTER: Yeah, I can't wait to be rich and antisocial too.

RK: I'm actually kinda nervous.

WADE: Nervous about what? You're going to embarrass yourself cutting the cake again?

RK: I had a dislocated shoulder!

WADE: I didn't see any cast.

RK: You weren't supposed to.

SPARKY: What are you nervous about, RK?

RK: I'm nervous about getting the right present. You know Sanna's a snob. She might see my gift and be like, "What is this? Are you playing with me? Get out of my face with that."

SPARKY: Has Sanna ever responded like that when she got a present?

RK: I don't know. But there's a first time for everything.

BUSTER: You could always just ask Sanna what she wants for her birthday.

RK: I can't do that, Buster. She'll never tell me. She thinks saying what you want for your birthday is cheating.

BUSTER: Then get her nothing and she'll really be surprised.

RK: And show up to her birthday empty-handed? Really?

BUSTER: RK, either you take my advice or you don't. It's your choice.

RK: I don't.

BUSTER: Was that so hard to say ten seconds ago?

SCENE 3

The Saleh Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _Anja is playing with her fingers when Jaylynn walks in._

JAYLYNN: What's up, Anja? You wanted to talk?

ANJA: Yeah. Look, I have something really hard to tell you and I don't know how you're going to feel when I do.

JAYLYNN: It can't be that bad.

ANJA: That's a great attitude to have. I love your attitude about things, man. You know, studies say that a nonchalant attitude has a direct correlation with happiness and success.

JAYLYNN: Okay, you're stalling like it's your job, so it is that bad.

ANJA: Ginger snaps, why do I always do that?! Look, Jaylynn, the Masters of the Universe is over. It's cancelled, man, never coming back again.

JAYLYNN: What are you talking about, Anj?

ANJA: The girls and I decided that having the meetings every week is kinda pointless and we don't need to be a group anymore.

JAYLYNN: So, there's no more Masters?

ANJA: No. I'm really sorry, honey.

JAYLYNN: Don't "honey" me, sweetie, you knew about this the whole time and you're just telling me now?

ANJA: It wasn't something we decided weeks ago. We didn't even know what to tell you until now.

JAYLYNN: Well, thanks for telling me.

 _Jaylynn sighs and walks towards the door._

ANJA: Jaylynn, this doesn't change anything. We're still going to be friends, we're just not going to be a group anymore.

JAYLYNN: Yeah, that's how it starts. I got my eye on you.

 _Jaylynn closes the front door._

ANJA: Great, now she has her eye on me. Way to go, Anja, you really did a number on her. Shut up, Anja, I did what I had to do. And stop talking to yourself like a psycho, Anja.

SCENE 4

The MacDougal Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _That same day, Jaylynn is talking to the guys about her new situation._

SPARKY: So, it's really over? The Masters of the Universe are disbanding?

JAYLYNN: Yeah. I talked to Halley about it for a little bit and I was so mad, I couldn't even finish the conversation. I would talk to Ashley or Gilcy about it, but if I do, someone's getting cursed out in Spanish. And if someone gets cursed out in Spanish, someone's leaving in a body bag.

WADE: Look at it this way. It's not like you all hate each other and you'll never talk to them again. You're just going to stop being a posse.

SPARKY: Yeah, be proud of yourself, Jaylynn. You're so close with those girls, they don't need some label to define how they feel about you. With or without the group, they still like you.

JAYLYNN: But that's just it. I liked being in a posse, a posse that I was the leader of. Now, it's all gone. I mean, you guys have been a posse for years and you never broke up.

SPARKY: Yeah, but I never woke up and said that I wanted to start a group. It's just something that happened naturally because of the friends I made.

BUSTER: Yeah, Jaylynn. You can't compare lemons to limes.

 _Beat._

JAYLYNN: What?

BUSTER: I'm just saying, it's two different scenarios. It's all I'm saying.

RK: Dude, the saying is comparing apples to oranges.

BUSTER: It's not lemons to limes?

WADE: No. They're both citrus fruits, how does that make sense?

BUSTER: They're different fruits! If we're really going this far, why not compare apples to zucchini or something?

JAYLYNN: This is one of the worst days of my life and you guys are arguing about this?!

SPARKY: Look, Jaylynn, at the end of the day, the relationship you have with the girls can only change because of what you do to change it. If you just roll with the punches and play it cool, you'll realize it's not a big deal.

JAYLYNN: Yeah, I guess you're right. But I've been burned by people hundreds of times before and I'm not getting burned one more time.

BUSTER: You know what else gets burned? Barbeque. In fact, let's compare apples to barbeque chicken. Jaylynn's comparing apples to barbeque chicken, how about that?

RK: Buster, we're off that.

BUSTER: I didn't start this, but I'm finishing it, dammit!

SCENE 5

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Hallway

Seattle, Washington

 _The next day, RK and Buster walk into the school._

BUSTER: So, have you thought about what you're getting Sanna?

RK: No, and if you keep asking me, I'll never figure it out. This is stupid. What am I supposed to get the girl who has everything?

BUSTER: You could just give her some money. Everybody loves it.

RK: Great, just what I need. A chance to cut the one percent another check.

 _Buster notices Manny and Will standing nearby._

BUSTER: Hey, it's Manny and Will. What's up, guys? Are you going to Sanna's party?

MANNY: Will is. But Ashley made the decision to keep me off the guest list.

RK: But it's not even her birthday.

WILL: Doesn't matter. Best friends can get you to do whatever they want.

MANNY: I really wish I was going though. I hear it's gonna be taffy.

RK: Wait, what did you just say?

MANNY: I hear the party's gonna be taffy.

RK: Taffy? What the hell? Is that a new slang word?

WILL: I don't think so. People have been saying it for a while.

RK: Well, it sucks! A party's not supposed to be a candy, it's supposed to be a f***ing party!

BUSTER: RK, will you calm down?

RK: No, I refuse to calm down. I'm pissed off. You two just made me mad, get out of my face.

 _Manny and Will shrug and leave._

WILL: I don't get how Wade puts up with him.

MANNY: He probably just ignores everything he says.

 _Cut back to RK and Buster._

RK: I can't believe this. Why is "taffy" a slang word? It's disgusting.

BUSTER: Well, there's nothing you can do about it. Just don't use it.

RK: No, I think I have a better idea. Buster, you and I are going to bring back slang that means something.

BUSTER: So, we're going to make up our own slang word?

RK: Damn right. By the time we're done, it's going to hit schools all over Seattle. Word's going to spread faster than wildfires in California.

BUSTER: I feel bad for them. Why can't Smokey the Bear go down there and do something?

RK: Because he's an old piece of shit that's not real.

 _Beat._

BUSTER: I'm depressed now. Let's just make up the word.

SCENE 6

iCarly Elementary School

Exterior Playground

Seattle, Washington

 _Jaylynn is sitting by the slide when the former members of the Masters of the Universe walk up to her._

HALLEY: Hey Jaylynn.

JAYLYNN: Honestly, I'm surprised you guys even had the guts to look me in the eye and show up.

ASHLEY: Look, Jaylynn, we're sorry for the way we ended the group. We really should have just talked about it together instead of making Anja do it.

GILCANIA: We know how much it meant to you, honey, but we don't need it anymore. Nothing is going to change between us.

HALLEY: Besides, do you really want to go into junior high being part of a group named after a crappy 80s cartoon meant to sell toys?

JAYLYNN: How did you know that?

HALLEY: Sparky told me it was a reference. I always thought it was weird.

JAYLYNN: Well, it's time to move on. That's why I got these brownies for you guys.

GILCANIA: You made brownies?

JAYLYNN: Made, bought from the bakery and ate half of a baker's dozen, not much of a difference. Here you go.

ASHLEY: Oh, I don't have much of a sweet tooth.

HALLEY: I watched you eat two cinnamon buns last week.

ASHLEY: You don't have to tell everyone everything.

 _Halley, Ashley, and Gilcania take a brownie each._

HALLEY: Damn, these are great. Is there extra fudge in these?

JAYLYNN: A brownie isn't a brownie without it.

GILCANIA: That's true, boo-boo.

JAYLYNN: So, this weekend, I was thinking we could all go to the movies. It's my treat.

ASHLEY: I don't know. I might have some studying to do. I'm not failing that English test.

GILCANIA: Yeah, I don't know if I'll be free either. I already had plans with my other friends, but they might get cancelled.

HALLEY: I don't know if I'm in that place.

JAYLYNN: What place?

HALLEY: The place where I might want to see a movie. I'm just saying, I'm better off watching something on Netflix.

JAYLYNN: Come on, Halley, Netflix is for people with no life.

HALLEY: Is that why you binge watched a whole season of _Degrassi_ in one weekend?

JAYLYNN: Hey, the show was good before I stopped watching it!

ASHLEY: You could always take the guys with you.

JAYLYNN: Yeah, I guess I could. I'll see you guys.

 _Jaylynn sighs and walks away with the bag of brownies._

HALLEY: Jaylynn, wait!

JAYLYNN: You changed your mind?

HALLEY: No, I just wanted to know if you could leave the brownies here.

JAYLYNN: Sure.

 _Jaylynn leaves the bag of brownies on the slide and walks away._

HALLEY: Have I ever told you guys how pretty you are?

GILCANIA: You're not fooling anyone.

ASHLEY: Yeah, Halley, just take them.

HALLEY: Thanks!

 _Halley runs away with the bag of brownies._

SCENE 7

The Jennings Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _RK and Buster are on the couch later that day with pencils and notepads._

RK: Alright, now what are the ingredients for a good slang word?

BUSTER: Ingredients? RK, we're just inventing a word, not making lasagna.

RK: Yeah, but this is serious business, man. We can't just come up with anything. This slang word might be what changes life at iCarly Elementary. If we play our cards right, we could make up a word that defines our generation.

BUSTER: I like the sound of that. Well, in order for slang to work, it has to sound cool. It has to sound like something kids want to say.

RK: I don't think so. See, slang should be unique. It doesn't have to be commercial. It should grow on its own so everyone catches on later.

BUSTER: Well, why try and make up a new word? Why don't we just take a word and find a different use for it?

RK: So, it's like we're giving the word new life?

BUSTER: Exactly. Man, trying to come up with this is so onomatopoeia. Why does life have to be so onomatopoeia every day?

RK: Kid, what are you doing?

BUSTER: I'm taking a word that already exists and making it slang. See, if I say onomatopoeia, that means I'm saying something sucks. Like, I would say that shirt Anna was wearing the other day was onomatopoeia.

RK: Do you even know what that word means?

BUSTER: You're asking the wrong questions, RK. The point is, can we use this word?

RK: I don't think so. It has to be something simple that people can actually pronounce.

BUSTER: Well, what about just ono?

 _Beat._

RK: We're going to be here for a really long time.

SCENE 8

The Saleh Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _Jaylynn walks in while Anja is doing homework. There is an awkward pause._

JAYLYNN: So how about them Mariners, huh?

ANJA: You're just going to ignore my calls and my texts and then come here?

JAYLYNN: Yes. Because I didn't want to answer them.

ANJA: Look, Jaylynn, I didn't want to tell you that the group was over. The other girls made me. I was put in a no-win situation, so if you even think that you're just going to blame me for everything...

JAYLYNN: I'm not. I actually came here to apologize. I know they kinda put you on the spot and I know how that feels, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry for walking out like that and it's not your fault.

ANJA: Oh. Okay. I mean, if you want to go spit in Ashley or Gilcy's food, that's cool. I just don't want us to be mad at each other.

JAYLYNN: I get it. I just have to accept the fact that this group was a failure and move on to other things.

ANJA: Come on, Jaylynn, nothing's going to happen. We're just not going to have lame meetings every week about what kind of jelly we put on our sandwich.

JAYLYNN: Okay, the meetings did jump the shark a little. But still, it's like I'm saying goodbye to something. There were so many memories we made together.

 _("The Tide is High (Get the Feeling)" by Atomic Kitten plays in the background)_

 _A black-and-white montage starts of the moments that were shared by the Masters of the Universe. Some moments come from previous e_ _pisodes, like the slumber party from "14 Candles: Up All Night," the War Games competition from "The Field Day from Hell," and Anja's birthday party from "Chuck E. Chocolate's." Other moments were never actually seen on the show, like the girls going to the water park, seeing Jaylynn and Anja compete in poetry contests, and play fighting in the bathroom. The montage ends with shots of the girls looking at clouds while laughing, dancing with fruit bowls attached to their heads, and making their own cake while wearing chef hats._

 _Cut to the present day._

ANJA: Jaylynn, we never baked a cake together.

JAYLYNN: Does that really matter?

ANJA: Yes. I'm not gonna let you misrepresent me like that.

 _At that point, Lynne walks in._

JAYLYNN: Ugh, what is this? F*** Jaylynn Day?

LYNNE: Shut up. As much as you want everything to be about you every time we're in the same room together, it's not. Anja, could I have my sketchbook back?

ANJA: Sure. Let me get it from my room.

 _Anja walks upstairs to get Lynne's sketchbook._

JAYLYNN: You have a sketchbook?

LYNNE: Yeah, to doodle. I know it's hard for you to understand because you don't have any artistic talent of your own.

JAYLYNN: I was writing poems when you were still eating glue, you jackass.

LYNNE: You might be right about that, but what's wrong with you? You sound depressed.

JAYLYNN: You really think I'm going to tell you about my problems?

LYNNE: Well, it doesn't look like anyone else gives a shit about them.

JAYLYNN: Okay, you know my group, the Masters of the Universe?

LYNNE: The all-girl group with the really stupid name? Yeah.

JAYLYNN: Anyway, they decided it wasn't working out, so we're not a group anymore.

LYNNE: So, you're not friends with them?

JAYLYNN: No, we'll still hang out, but it's already not the same. Today, I tried to bribe them with brownies so they could come with me to a movie, but they didn't want to.

LYNNE: They probably saw through you and knew you were just trying to gain clout.

JAYLYNN: How was I trying to gain clout?

LYNNE: I'm probably not using that right. Look, the fact is, Jaylynn, you have abandonment issues. You won't allow yourself to let anybody in, but once you do, you become attached to them and you never want them to leave.

JAYLYNN: Did you become an Islamic Buddhist over the summer?

LYNNE: No, what you just said was dumb, but after what happened with Anja, I started going to anger management classes. They taught us to start dealing with our problems in a more positive way and understand where the other person's coming from.

JAYLYNN: But you're still an awful human being.

LYNNE: See, shit like this is why you're going to die alone.

JAYLYNN: Okay, okay, what do you think I should do?

LYNNE: You have to learn to deal with change. And you can take steps to do that. Just be honest with how you're feeling and express it, don't use brownies as some kind of kickback.

JAYLYNN: I guess I could try that.

 _Anja walks back downstairs with Lynne's sketchbook._

ANJA: Here you go.

LYNNE: It took you that long to find it?

ANJA: No, I just didn't want to step over this moment.

JAYLYNN: We're not teaming up. Not now, not ever.

LYNNE: I don't have to help you become a less shitty person at all.

JAYLYNN: Okay, looks like we're a tag team now.

SCENE 9

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Hallway

Seattle, Washington

 _Buster and RK walk into school the next day looking visibly tired._

BUSTER: Ugh, I can barely see my own eyeballs. Why did we have to stay up all night?

RK: Because, Buster, coming up with slang is hard work. You know, the _Simpsons_ writers didn't complain. They used to spend hours and hours in the room just rewriting jokes.

BUSTER: But we're not worth millions of dollars. Besides, we still have to remember to get Sanna a present.

RK: That girl's worth more than my house and your condo. She'll put her pants on the next day like everyone else.

 _At that point, Sparky and Wade walk up to Buster and RK._

SPARKY: What's going on here? You guys pull an all-nighter or something?

BUSTER: Yeah. We're trying to come up with a new slang word.

WADE: Yup, because of when I think of what people pull all-nighters for, what else is at the top of the list?

SPARKY: Why would you stay up for hours trying to make a new slang word?

BUSTER: Because we're both mentally insane.

RK: Sparko, America's youth has been taught some of the worst slang I've ever heard in my life. It's our job to change that.

SPARKY: Are you sure? Are you sure you don't want to spend your time doing...anything else?

RK: No, I'm good.

BUSTER: One day, they're going to write a poem about us.

WADE: Don't you mean, they'll write a song?

BUSTER: No, poems feel more personal. I just know if it's a song, they're going to give it to Skylar Grey and have some lame rapper get on the track.

SCENE 10

The Hernandez Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _After school, Jaylynn and Lynne are on the couch._

LYNNE: Alright, Jaylynn, this is where your life changes forever.

JAYLYNN: I still don't know why you're doing this. You don't have anything to gain.

LYNNE: What, there has to be some angle? I can't just help you out because I want to? You don't trust me?

JAYLYNN: No! Because we've hated each other since the day we met, you idiot!

LYNNE: Honestly, I'm bored. But if I could help you be less of a mess, you could start being the person I wish you were when we first met.

JAYLYNN: I'm feeling the urge to spit on you the more you talk.

 _Lynne puts a notepad on Jaylynn's coffee table._

LYNNE: Okay, here's a notepad. What you're going to do is record your thoughts.

JAYLYNN: Like a diary? Your solution to my problem is a journal?

LYNNE: Hey, it helped me get rid of some of my anger. And it could help you. Just get rid of all your passive-aggressive shit. Everything that makes you so Jaylynn and throw it up on the paper.

JAYLYNN: I don't have any passive-aggressive shit. Ending the Masters was the best idea. I couldn't be happier.

LYNNE: Girl, I don't have time for this. Write down how you feel on the damn paper.

 _Beat._

JAYLYNN: I can't.

LYNNE: Why not?

JAYLYNN: I just can't. When I write, I let everything go. It's messy, it's all over the place, it's like I'm the only person that can understand it.

LYNNE: So, what? You just want to talk about it?

JAYLYNN: Yeah. But do you think you can record me? I want to look at it later.

LYNNE: Sure.

 _Jaylynn takes out her phone and goes to the camera._

JAYLYNN: Okay, just hit the big red button to record me. But just so we're clear, this never leaves the room. You don't tell anyone about this or try showing it to them. And that includes your little kindergarten friends too.

LYNNE: Jaylynn, I'm in the third grade.

JAYLYNN: That doesn't mean shit to me. Just record me.

 _Lynne presses the record button and Jaylynn clears her throat. The recording is then shown from the perspective of the phone's built-in camera._

JAYLYNN: This sucks, okay? It all sucks. I'm trying to be cool about the Masters of the Universe ending, but I can't. Why don't you guys just come out and say it? You don't want to be friends anymore. Admit it so we don't have to keep playing these games. It's one thing to not have the meetings anymore, but you don't want the group at all. So what are you trying to say? Stand on your own f***ing words, okay? You guys sent Anja over because you were too scared to say something. So, what's going on, Halley? You wanted this group to end for a while, but you don't bother saying anything. What's going on, Ashley? Why don't you open your damn mouth and say something since you want everybody to read your f***ing mind all the time? And how about you, Gilcy? You know what? I don't know why I'm even wasting my time with you. You never seem to care about shit anyway. Look, I don't hate you guys. I don't even dislike you guys. You're some of the best people I know. But if you're going to do the sneak shit, you better understand I don't take it lightly. I'm watching all three of you, because if you end up playing me, you're gonna become a f***ing enemy. The only real one right now is Anja, the rest of you? You're just playing yourself.

 _Lynne stops the video._

LYNNE: Damn, girl. You roasted every single one of them. And that's what it's like when you still like a person? No wonder we've never gotten along.

JAYLYNN: Believe me, I don't like talking like that all the time, but I'm just so mad right now. At least I got it out of my system.

LYNNE: So, now what? I mean, you feel this strongly about it, so are you going to confront them?

JAYLYNN: Hell no. That was just a rant, I have to keep playing it cool. Eventually, I'll get over it. I get over things quickly. Besides, I have more free time now. More chances to do my Jaylynn stuff.

LYNNE: Seriously, what the hell is Jaylynn stuff?

JAYLYNN: I'm getting tired of people asking me that. Whatever you think it is, it's that.

SCENE 11

The Hernandez Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _The next morning, Lynne walks into Jaylynn's house and sees Jaylynn sleeping on the couch. She grabs her notepad off the coffee table, and then notices that Jaylynn's phone is charging on the other side of the room. Lynne rubs her chin and snaps her fingers. She takes Jaylynn's phone, looks through her messages for a Masters of the Universe group text, and then attaches the video to a message with the words "Let's talk about it." Lynne sends it to the group text, and then leaves the house without Jaylynn knowing anything._

SCENE 12

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Hallway

Seattle, Washington

 _Later on, Jaylynn arrives to school and goes to her locker. She then gets approached by Sanna._

SANNA: I just want to say you're insane. That's really the only way I can put it.

JAYLYNN: Sanna, what are you talking about?

SANNA: The video Ashley showed me? You cursing everybody out and making threats? You sound like you should be put in a room where you can't hurt yourself.

JAYLYNN: Wait, what?

 _Jaylynn checks her phone and sees the group text and the responses to her video._

JAYLYNN: Holy shit. I never sent this!

SANNA: So, who did?

JAYLYNN: I don't know, but it wasn't me!

SANNA: Either way, it was still your video and Ashley doesn't feel comfortable around you anymore. So, I'm doing you a favor and telling you not to come to my birthday party.

JAYLYNN: Dude, that's not fair! This is between me and my group, not you.

SANNA: Ashley's my best friend and she's hurt, so this is my business. Besides, you never let me into your little club. Why should I feel sorry for you?

JAYLYNN: Sanna, I asked you nine times to join the Masters of the Universe and all nine times, you said no.

SANNA: I wasn't ready to be a part of it! Now, I'll never get the chance. I'll see you later.

 _Jaylynn buries her face in her locker, and then looks at her phone again._

JAYLYNN: Wait a minute.

 _Jaylynn comes out of her locker and realizes that Lynne was the one who sent the video. She balls up her fist in rage as an instrumental version of "Let It Roll" plays in the background._

SCENE 13

iCarly Elementary School

Interior Lunchroom

Seattle, Washington

 _At lunch, the guys are trying to console Jaylynn._

BUSTER: Jaylynn, it's going to be okay. You know that, right?

JAYLYNN: No, I don't. I just took a big shit on almost everybody in my group and they found out about it. How am I supposed to get back in the game after this?

SPARKY: So, you're sure Lynne was the one who sent the video?

JAYLYNN: I know it was her. I was asleep and she was the only person who knew about it.

WADE: Why would you let the person you hate more than anyone else film you insulting your friends and think she was going to keep it to herself?

JAYLYNN: Wade, I'm gonna be honest. I'm an idiot. And a monster. I'm the stupidest monster that ever lived.

RK: It's too bad you can't use the "I was recorded without my consent" excuse. That's how Hulk Hogan got away with it.

JAYLYNN: I can't use any excuse. My life is over. All because I didn't just shrug it off when the girls wanted to end the group.

SPARKY: So, what are you going to do? Feel sorry for yourself or fix this?

JAYLYNN: Well, the first thing I'm going to do is kick Lynne's ass, and once I take care of her, I'll fix this. I just need to take my mind off it until then.

BUSTER: You could help RK and I come up with a new slang word.

RK: Buster, I don't think collaboration is something we need right now.

JAYLYNN: Relax, I'm good. But can I just give you some advice?

RK: Alright.

JAYLYNN: Instead of sitting around here trying to come up with something kids don't say, why don't you listen to what kids are actually saying and use that to make something better?

BUSTER: You really think that will help?

JAYLYNN: It wouldn't hurt. I only started saying "awesomesauce" because I heard it so much from everyone else in Portland.

RK: Of course. Know your audience. Buster, I think Jaylynn just cracked the code.

BUSTER: Well, after _we_ crack the code, can we buy Sanna her present?

RK: Dude, one problem at a time.

SCENE 14

The Saleh Apartment

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _Later that day, Lynne is watching TV._

LYNNE: It's amazing how fresh _Daniel Tiger_ still is.

 _At that point, Jaylynn walks in._

JAYLYNN: Don't bother saying anything. You're just going to make it harder once I strangle you.

 _Jaylynn runs towards Lynne, but Lynne jumps off the couch and screams as the chase begins. She goes into the kitchen and takes out a bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator to protect herself._

LYNNE: What the hell is going on here? I didn't do anything!

JAYLYNN: So you didn't send the video that you recorded yesterday to the girls? The video where I shit on them without a care in the world? The video that I told you never to show anyone?!

LYNNE: Okay, other than that.

JAYLYNN: Why? Why would you do this? Why would you try ruining my life?! Wait a minute, that's a dumb question. Why would you try ruining my life this time?!

LYNNE: I did you a favor. You were acting like a pussy.

JAYLYNN: Explain to me why I shouldn't leave you in a pool of your own blood in the next ten seconds.

LYNNE: Jaylynn, how long have we been enemies?

JAYLYNN: I don't know. I guess, since Obama was still president?

LYNNE: And in all that time, you've always taken it to me. You never backed down. When I told you Anja would never date you, you didn't care. You got in my face and was all like, "F*** your traditions." But you trying to be all diplomatic and politically correct like this? That's not you.

JAYLYNN: Keep going. You're starting to save yourself.

LYNNE: The point is, you were just trying not to rock the boat. But when you said what you said on that video, you weren't trying to do that. You just spoke from the heart. That's why I sent the video. The girls had to hear what you really thought.

JAYLYNN: But everything's gone to shit because of what you did. The girls hate me, I got uninvited from Sanna's party, Principal MacGregor called me in for questioning and there was no toilet paper in the girls' bathroom!

LYNNE: I don't see what that last thing has to do with it.

JAYLYNN: It was a really shitty day. The point is, because I'm a dumbass, I actually thought I could trust you. Now, the joke's on me.

LYNNE: At least they know how you feel. You don't have to pretend that everything's okay.

JAYLYNN: Yeah, whatever. You're lucky I won't get any satisfaction from beating you down.

 _Jaylynn begins to leave, then stops._

JAYLYNN: Wait a minute, I'm lying.

 _Jaylynn punches Lynne in the face, knocking her out and forcing her to drop the bottle of orange juice on the floor. Jaylynn takes the bottle, opens it, and pours it all over Lynne to add insult to injury. She then does the D-Generation-X crotch chop and leaves the kitchen._

SCENE 15

The Jennings Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _RK and Buster look tired as they go through their notes._

RK: Well, we interviewed all the kids we could, listened to how they talked, and recorded the results. All I have to say is, what the f*** is going on here?

BUSTER: Dude, maybe we have to admit that we're just not good enough to make slang. And who cares anyway? People will hear the word, use it for two weeks, and then move on to the next word.

RK: But that could be _our_ pointless fad. We might not know what kids want to hear, but we know what they need to hear.

BUSTER: You're a real American hero, RK.

RK: I can't tell if you're making fun of me.

 _At that point, KG walks downstairs._

RK: Hey KG, what are kids using for slang at your school?

KG: I don't know, lit? Keep it a hundred? Straight fire? Just the basics.

BUSTER: See, look at slang like that. We'll never catch up to it.

KG: Is there something I should know about?

RK: Yeah. Buster and I are trying to come up with a new slang word because we can't take what other kids are saying. Like taffy. How is that a slang word? That's a damn Willy Wonka creation with lame jokes on the back of the wrapper.

KG: Man, taffy's not a new word. It's been around for years.

RK: How would you know that?

KG: Because when I was in the second grade, everybody in school was saying it. That's how slang works. It goes out of style and comes back years later.

RK: Wow. What a revelation.

BUSTER: We should have talked to you from the start, Kev. I mean, you're so old, you have hair coming from your armpits.

KG: I never gave you the right to call me that. But if there's any way I can help, I want to. That's how I keep you from making the same dumb mistakes I made as a kid.

RK: You tried coming up with your own slang?

KG: Yeah. And everybody laughed at me. Then I threatened some of them with scissors and that's why most kids from elementary school don't talk to me.

SCENE 16

The Saleh Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _Anja has set up a circle of five chairs as Jaylynn looks around._

JAYLYNN: Anja, I don't see what this is going to do. It's just going to lead to more fighting.

ANJA: Look, Jaylynn, this whole thing has gotten out of hand. If we just talk about everything, maybe we can find some common ground and they'll forgive you.

JAYLYNN: I don't think so. I really messed this up. They're going to hate me forever. Nothing will ever be the same again.

ANJA: Sheesh, are you trying to win Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series? _Beat._ Was that right? Did I do it?

JAYLYNN: You would have to ask RK. I don't watch the Oscars.

 _The doorbell rings and Anja opens the door to reveal Halley, Ashley, and Gilcania._

ANJA: Hey guys.

HALLEY: What's up, Anja? What's this thing doing here?

JAYLYNN: Mature. Really mature.

ANJA: I called all of you here because it's obvious we have some problems. Everybody, take a seat.

 _The girls all sit in the circle._

ANJA: Okay, I think we can all agree that the weekly meetings suck and we don't need them anymore. But another problem here is that Jaylynn feels like because the group is over, we're all going to stop being friends.

ASHLEY: She has no proof of that. What, one suggestion and now the world is ending?

ANJA: We'll all have our chance to speak. Jaylynn said some harsh things in that video, but she only reacted that way because of how much she cares about us. She wants us to stay friends and the way everything ended bothered her a lot.

HALLEY: That's all well and good, but there was no need for her to go that far.

JAYLYNN: Did you not hear what Anja said? I don't even know why we're wasting time with this.

HALLEY: I heard it, and I think we need to talk about the bigger issue here. You're a firestarter and that's what you've always been. If there's no drama in your life, you can't handle it. And then you want to send us that video to make yourself feel better.

JAYLYNN: I wasn't the one who sent it. Lynne did.

HALLEY: And that's what makes it okay?

JAYLYNN: I don't know why you're acting like you're so perfect and you don't go around starting shit. Why did you tell Sparky I used to have a crush on him?

ASHLEY: You used to have a crush on Sparky?

GILCANIA: No way.

ANJA: I didn't even know that.

JAYLYNN: Yeah, I told Halley a long time ago and she just decided to blab about it.

HALLEY: We were talking about crushes and your name came up. I didn't think it was a big deal.

JAYLYNN: How? Sparky's a boy, I don't know what's going through his mind. You're lucky he didn't stop being friends with me.

HALLEY: You don't even like boys, so I don't know why that matters.

JAYLYNN: Okay, maybe this one will matter. You guys remember how I almost missed my entire birthday party? Because Halley and I were locked inside her closet? She was so worried about me taking Sparky away from her, that she locked us in on purpose.

ASHLEY: What?

ANJA: There's so much shit I'm just learning about you guys.

HALLEY: You swore you would never talk about it.

JAYLYNN: Kinda like you did?

HALLEY: Well, I'm happy I didn't swear when I heard you call Ashley a know-it-all bitch.

 _*to Jaylynn*_ ASHLEY: What did you say about me?

JAYLYNN: Okay, I said it. What now, are you going to try and tell me you're disappointed in me?

ASHLEY: You know what, Jaylynn?

JAYLYNN: What?

ASHLEY: No te sientas allí y hablas mierda detrás de mi espalda. Dilo a mi maldita cara si te sientes lo suficientemente valiente.

JAYLYNN: La culpa es de Halley. Ella es la que comenzó la mierda. Y no me maldigas como se supone que debo tenerte miedo.

 _Jaylynn and Ashley start shouting at each other in Spanish, but it comes off as incomprehensible gibberish to the audience. Anja, Halley, and Gilcania all look disturbed._

ANJA: Do you know what they're saying, Gilcy?

GILCANIA: I do, but I really don't want to translate it.

HALLEY: Can't you just translate a sentence?

GILCANIA: Whatever Jaylynn just said, it's going to make Ashley want to punch her in the next ten seconds.

SCENE 17

The Hernandez Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _On the night of Sanna's party, Jaylynn is at home with a black eye. The boys are also there to say their goodbyes before they leave._

SPARKY: Jaylynn, are you sure you're okay with us going? I can stay with you, we can have our own party.

JAYLYNN: Yeah, I'm sure. I don't want what's going on with me to ruin your fun.

RK: If it means anything, Jaylynn, you don't really deserve this. If the girls don't want to be friends with you anymore, it's their problem, not yours.

JAYLYNN: Thanks RK. How are you and Buster doing with your slang word?

RK: Oh, I don't wanna give out any spoilers before it comes out, but we're going to say the word tonight and it's going to stop the show, if you know what I mean.

JAYLYNN: Gotcha. Seriously, guys, enjoy yourselves. Go, get outta here.

SPARKY: Alright, man. But we're coming back here when the party's over and spending the rest of the night with you.

 _At that point, Anja walks to the door._

ANJA: Hey guys. You smell nice.

WADE: Oh, I see what's going on here. Jaylynn's got her entertainment covered, guys.

BUSTER: Yeah, we should probably go before people think we're protesting against Sanna.

 _The boys leave the house._

JAYLYNN: I didn't know you were coming here. What happened to Sanna's party?

ANJA: You know I don't really care about parties. I still get invited, though. Besides, I can't go there and have a good time knowing that you're here.

JAYLYNN: That's really decent, man.

ANJA: It just sucks how everything got messed up. If you don't mind me asking, why did you make that video anyway?

JAYLYNN: It wasn't meant for anyone's eyes. It was just me letting go of my feelings. But it doesn't matter. I pretty much made sure that what I thought was going to happen happened.

ANJA: Like a self-fulfilling prophecy?

JAYLYNN: If what I just said means that, then yes. You know, I never wanted any of this to happen. Even if the group was no longer around, we all still would have been friends. I love those girls. I was just afraid of change like Lynne said.

ANJA: I don't think listening to Lynne is a good solution to any of our problems.

JAYLYNN: Absolutely, but at least she was honest about it. I just wish the others knew how I felt.

ANJA: They still can. You just have to step out of your comfort zone and let them know.

JAYLYNN: Yeah, but how?

 _Beat._

JAYLYNN: Wait a minute, that's it. I think I just found my invitation.

ANJA: What are you talking about?

JAYLYNN: Dude, are you kidding me?

ANJA: Oh, right. I didn't know you were going to use a metaphor.

SCENE 18

The Qureshi Household

Interior Dining Room

Seattle, Washington

 _("The Middle" by Zedd featuring Maren Morris plays in the background)_

 _At Sanna's party, kids are dancing and talking to each other. Buster, RK, and Wade are near the snack table watching everyone else._

BUSTER: This might be one of the best songs of the decade.

WADE: Okay, so could you explain your plan to me one more time?

RK: Well, it goes like this. When the next song starts playing, Buster and I are going to stage a fight. While some kids will record it on their phones, others are going to come break it up. We decide everything's going to be cool before we get kicked out, then we use our slang word, scratch that, slang _phrase_. Kids are going to harass us talking about, "What did you just say?" After a couple days, everybody in school will be using it.

WADE: Your success rate isn't high with these things, you know.

RK: Damn, can't you for once, support me when I need you? It's like all you do is chastise and analyze and scrutinize. I mean, what about me? When is it going to be my turn? WHEN IS IT GOING TO BE RK'S TIME?!

WADE: I'm sorry, man, I...didn't know you felt that way.

RK: It's okay, bro, it just hurts sometimes.

SCENE 19

The Qureshi Household

Exterior Entrance

Seattle, Washington

 _Jaylynn and Anja look through some bushes near Sanna's house to see a security guard standing at her door._

JAYLYNN: Are you kidding me? She has bouncers? It's a birthday party, not a nightclub.

ANJA: Hey, if I were her, I wouldn't want any weirdos sneaking in and crashing a party I spent weeks preparing for.

 _Jaylynn gives Anja a blank stare, believing she was the one being talked about._

ANJA: I'm not saying you're one of them, but...generalizations and shit.

JAYLYNN: Uh huh. Let's just get in, I'll do what I have to do, and get out. I don't wanna stay any place where I'm not wanted.

 _Jaylynn and Anja leave the bushes and walk up to the door._

JAYLYNN: Hi, I'm Jaylynn Hernandez. I'm Anja's plus-one.

SECURITY GUARD: Sorry, I can't let you in, just Anja. Sanna had specific orders to keep you out.

JAYLYNN: That's just a verbal agreement. I mean, whatever she's paying you, she couldn't even have the decency to put her request in writing.

SECURITY GUARD: Actually, she did.

 _The security guard shows Jaylynn a sign with pictures of her and Manny on it, under a caption that says "Do Not Allow Inside Under Any Circumstances."_

JAYLYNN: Why did she use my Facebook profile pic?

ANJA: Jaylynn, it's a public profile.

JAYLYNN: I know that. It just feels weird. Look, sir, I know you have a job to do, but I have to get in there. I made a really big mistake and I have to fix it before it's too late.

SECURITY GUARD: Save your story for the next Lifetime movie that comes out. I need to keep things moving so step off the premises.

JAYLYNN: Well, I guess I'll just have to wait...

 _At that point, Anja pulls out a can of pepper spray and temporarily blinds the security guard. He screams in pain._

SECURITY GUARD: MOTHERF***ER, IT'S ALL OVER MY EYES!

ANJA: Let's go.

 _Anja grabs Jaylynn and runs inside while the security guard continues screaming. He punches the front door out of frustration from the pain, but he ends up screaming again._

SECURITY GUARD: SON OF A BITCH!

 _Cut to Jaylynn and Anja by the entrance indoors._

JAYLYNN: Anja, that was incredible. Where did you get mace?

ANJA: My dad always told me to keep it on me just in case some older guy wanted to act like a sicko.

JAYLYNN: You would definitely last a couple months in Portland.

SCENE 20

The Qureshi Household

Interior Dining Room

Seattle, Washington

 _("FRIENDS" by Marshmello & Anne-Marie plays in the background)_

 _Buster winks at RK twice, but all RK does is stare at him._

RK: Dude, what are you doing?

BUSTER: Did you already forget about the plan?

RK: No, I just don't know how we're going to do it. We didn't actually agree on how we were going to fight.

BUSTER: Let's just improvise. We know each other like ham and cheese, we can riff off each other.

RK: Okay, but who's going to be the one to set it off?

BUSTER: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MAMA?!

 _Beat. At that point, some kids stop partying to look over at Buster and RK._

RK: What?

BUSTER: You heard me, fatso! I wanna know why you're talking about my mama?!

RK: Because your mama's ugly and broken down! She can't even cook boiling water...when someone else has already boiled it!

BUSTER: Oh, YOU BITCH!

 _Buster screams and lunges at RK, and the two wrestle on the floor without actually throwing any punches. As expected, kids are laughing and recording the fight on their phones, and Sanna comes in to break it up alongside Ashley._

SANNA: Okay, that's it, that's it! Enough of this, what's going on here?

BUSTER: Tell him to stop talking about my mother.

RK: Tell him to get a more attractive mother.

SANNA: I don't care who said what about whose mother! This is my party and I'm not going to let you guys kill each other! Do you want to get thrown out of here?

RK: No.

BUSTER: Not really.

SANNA: Then kiss and make up.

RK: I'm sorry for what I said about your mother, true or otherwise.

BUSTER: And I'm sorry I almost beat you down while you're wearing your only nice clothes.

RK: You know what else? This is Sanna's birthday, baby! So we're going to put aside our differences, drink some punch, and have some fun.

BUSTER: Yes, we will have some fun.

RK AND BUSTER: TO THE MAX!

 _RK and Buster point to the ceiling for added effect._

 _Beat._

ASHLEY: What?

RK: To the max! You know, have maximum fun. We're not just going to have fun, we're going to have it to the max.

BUSTER: TO THE MAX!

ASHLEY: Ah. Interesting.

SANNA: Kinda cute.

 _Beat._

RK: Oh, God. Oh, dear God, I'm going to be sick.

 _RK runs out of the room and Buster follows him._

ASHLEY: What was that about?

SANNA: I don't know. I just hope they left their presents on the table.

ASHLEY: You'd be surprised how many people only come here for the free food.

 _At that point, "FRIENDS" stops playing and a confused Sanna and Ashley turn around to see Jaylynn standing on stage while Anja talks to the DJ. Pretty soon, all the kids notice Jaylynn's presence._

SANNA: What the hell is she doing here? I told security to keep her away from the house!

ASHLEY: Of course, she found a way in.

 _Cut to Sparky and Halley._

HALLEY: You gotta be kidding me.

SPARKY: This party's really heating up.

 _Cut back to Jaylynn. She grabs the microphone from off the stand and clears her throat._

JAYLYNN: Look, Sanna, if you want to beat me until I can no longer walk, you can do it after I'm done. If Ashley, Halley, or Gilcania want to do it, that's fine too. But listen, I have something to say and I have to say it right here in front of everyone.

BOY #1 _(V.O.)_ : Then say it! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!

BOY #2 _(V.O.)_ : Yo, does that white chick go on Facebook?

JAYLYNN: I need everybody in the Masters of the Universe to listen up. Look, I said some really nasty things in a video that you were never supposed to see. And the truth is, I was mad because I didn't want to lose you guys as my friends. If it were a couple years ago, I would shrug off the whole thing and never talk about it again. But I really care about you guys. You're like four amazing, smart, beautiful sisters I don't deserve. If the group is over, I don't want to think about the day that we no longer hang out or go see a movie together or text each other until two in the morning. But I love all of you, and I'm really sorry for everything I put you through. I just hope one day, we can all be friends again.

 _Jaylynn drops the microphone and leaves with Anja. Through three different cuts, Ashley, Halley, and Gilcania look remorseful after hearing Jaylynn's speech. Sanna is shown wiping her eyes trying to keep tears from falling down her cheeks as she stands next to Ashley. Cut back to the empty stage._

BOY #1 _(V.O.)_ : TAKE THAT BULLSHIT BACK TO TWITTER!

BOY #2 _(V.O.)_ : Bro, she's already gone.

BOY #1 _(V.O.)_ : I know, I have a slow reaction time.

SCENE 21

The Hernandez Household

Interior Living Room

Seattle, Washington

 _That same night, Jaylynn and Anja are watching TV._

JAYLYNN: I don't know why you still put up with me after all this time.

ANJA: Because you're the best friend I've ever had. That video doesn't change anything.

JAYLYNN: Did you ever talk to Lynne about it?

ANJA: I went there the other day to yell at her and she ended up crying.

JAYLYNN: Damn, I wish I had seen that.

 _At that point, the other members of the Masters of the Universe walk inside._

HALLEY: Hey Jaylynn, you got a minute?

JAYLYNN: Anja, go upstairs. I don't want you to catch this beatdown too.

ASHLEY: We're not here to fight. We just wanted to say that your speech tonight was really sweet and we feel like we owe you an apology.

GILCANIA: We should have talked about this whole thing together instead of letting it escalate.

HALLEY: And we don't want to lose you as a friend because we think you're worth it. You were the best leader you could have been.

ASHLEY: So, we're sorry if we made you feel like everything was your fault.

JAYLYNN: It's okay. I just hope we can put all the drama behind us.

HALLEY: Of course we can. Let's go to Ike's.

ANJA: Yeah, ladies night!

 _The girls begin to leave the house._

ASHLEY: By the way, Jaylynn and Anja? Sanna really liked the speech, but she wants to fight you for what you did to her security.

ANJA: Should we go over there and apologize?

ASHLEY: No, you can handle it whenever. I'm just giving you the heads up.

JAYLYNN: Okay, then we can deal with that shit in a group chat.

 _Ashley shrugs and all the other girls laugh as they turn off the lights and close the door. Cut to black._

 _("That's My Girl" by Fifth Harmony plays over the end credits)_

 _POST-CREDITS GAG_

The Qureshi Household

Exterior Entrance

Seattle, Washington

 _Around the same time as the girls making peace, the boys are leaving the party._

BUSTER: RK, if it means anything, I've never seen you blow so many chunks before. That might be a personal best.

RK: Thanks, but I wanted this night to be about triumph, not throwing up. I thought bringing back "to the max" was genius, but I guess people really do hate the '80s as much as they say.

SPARKY: You should have tried bringing back some '90s slang. Everyone would have went nuts.

WADE: You know, RK, I know I question a lot of the stuff you do, but it's never because I want you to fail. I love how you're never afraid to try something even if no one gets it.

RK: That almost makes missing Jaylynn's speech worth it.

WADE: Just know that you always have my approval...to the max.

 _Sparky and Wade continue walking towards Sparky's car while RK is frozen with an open-mouthed smile and tears developing in his eyes. Buster looks confused._

BUSTER: You okay, man?

RK: He said it, Buster. He gave us his approval. He co-signed "to the max."

 _RK starts sniffling._

BUSTER: Wait, are you crying?

RK: I'm just overwhelmed by this moment. I wish Anna was here to see this.

 _Cut to black._

©2018 ANDERSON PRODUCTIONS


	2. Master of Her Universe Backstage Pass

_PRODUCTION/CULTURAL REFERENCES (written 10/23/18)_

-I came up with this episode a long time ago, and it didn't really change much from what I imagined it being. Usually, when I have an idea and it becomes an episode months later, it tends to stray from the original basic concept but I believe the episode would have turned out the same if I wrote it when I first came up with it.

-Originally, the episode was supposed to be near the end of season six. It was going to be the first one after "The One After WrestleMania" and it would come out on April 29, but I only got through the first two scenes before I lost interest in it. I just decided to put the episode on hold, and after the delays near the end of last season along with writing "Buster Loves Ashley" as a replacement, I moved this to season seven. The first two scenes I wrote months ago are unchanged, but everything else was done this season.

-I also used the season five technique (taking an episode that was originally its own and turning it into the subplot for a completely different episode) with this episode. The subplot is based off an episode I tried writing during the third season called "Cure for the Common Slang." The basic premise was the same with RK trying to come up with a new slang word and failing multiple times, then succeeding by accident when he creates a brand new insult (he says to Jaylynn, "Bite me, ass breath"). However, he soon gets tired of everyone using the phrase. It was supposed to come near the end of the season and I actually got pretty far with the script unlike a couple of other episodes that I had worked on. However, for one reason or another, I lost interest in it and never finished it. I decided to resurrect the story for this episode, but that wasn't the original plan. If this episode came out in season six, the current subplot wouldn't exist. I only came up with the idea over the summer.

-This episode is almost like a sequel to season two's "Masters of the Universe," where Jaylynn originally came up with the idea of an all-girls group that she would lead. She ends up getting into conflicts with the other girls because of the clashing personalities, and has to learn how to be an effective and likable leader. I wanted to do this episode mostly because I felt like the group didn't need to exist anymore, and Jaylynn was already close enough with the girls. It served its purpose of giving Jaylynn female friends that she can interact with in a variety of ways, and it was never something that was already pre-established like Sparky's group. The only relationship I never explored too much was Jaylynn and Gilcania's, but I still feel like there is time for that, especially at this point in the series where not every episode has to be about one of the main characters anymore.

-Another reason this episode would have been different in season six is because of Lynne's involvement. I didn't have her in this episode originally, but the delay changed things. I didn't want to just forget about "War of the Salehs" entirely, so I wanted Lynne to address it here. Her dynamic with Jaylynn is also slightly different for that reason. She was actively trying to help her, and even though it backfired, it wasn't out of malicious intent. She genuinely thought that sending the video to the group text was a good idea and she wanted Jaylynn to be honest about how she felt. So, had "War of the Salehs" been released after "Master of Her Universe," its influence wouldn't exist at all and this episode would have taken a different turn. As of right now, Jaylynn and Lynne are still enemies, but I'm definitely aware that it's not 2015 anymore and their relationship can't stay the same forever.

-I was actually going to write this episode later on in the production order and still have it come out on October 21st, but I decided against it because my procrastination was coming on and I would have been even more behind schedule than I already am. Just as an update, the November episodes are my current problem. This Sunday's Halloween doubleheader is safe.

-One of the first jokes I came up with for this episode was Buster thinking that Jaylynn was comparing lemons to limes.

-Buster references the U.S. Forest Service mascot Smokey Bear, which has been used by the Ad Council for several years to educate Americans about the dangers of man-made wildfires.

-Originally, the song that played during the black-and-white montage was "Makes Me Happy" by Drake Bell, but then I later realized while looking through "Buster the Hedonist" that I had already used it for that episode. I replaced it with "The Tide is High (Get the Feeling)" because I felt like what the montage really needed was a song that was corny but also went well with Jaylynn's memories of the group. This is why the montage includes moments that never happened in the series and/or only existed in Jaylynn's mind.

-Lynne using "Let's talk about it" in the text is a reference to the hook for the Machine Gun Kelly song "RAP DEVIL," which was recorded as a diss track towards Eminem.

-RK references the Hulk Hogan sex tapes that leaked in the summer of 2015, where Hogan (unaware that he was being recorded) made several racist statements towards African-Americans, even proclaiming himself to be a racist.

-Originally, when Lynne asked Jaylynn how long they have been enemies, Jaylynn was going to look up the _Thank You, Heavenly_ episode guide on Wikipedia and locate "Night of Divinity," the season three episode that marked Lynne's debut appearance. Part of me already knew the joke was way too self-aware but it was a matter of not having anything better at the time.

-Lynne going into the refrigerator and trying to "protect" herself with orange juice was thought up in the rewrite, along with Jaylynn dumping the orange juice on her after knocking her out. This episode also marks the first time since "Thank You for Being an Enemy" that Jaylynn has successfully attacked Lynne, instead of threatening her like she usually does.

-Anja makes a reference to the Emmy category Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series. Originally, Jaylynn was going to say the reference was perfect, but I figured she was more likely to not pay attention to award shows and miss the reference, so I changed her dialogue.

-Jaylynn confronting Halley about revealing her old crush on Sparky is a callback to "A Trip to the Guidance Counselor," where Sparky tells Jaylynn that Halley told him about it.

-Ashley's Spanish roughly translates to: "You don't sit there and talk shit behind my back. Say it to my damn face if you feel brave enough."

-Jaylynn's Spanish roughly translates to: "Blame Halley. She's the one who started the shit. And don't curse me out like I'm supposed to be scared of you."

-I was planning on using "That's My Girl" somewhere else in the episode, but I didn't want to use it twice so I just kept it in the end credits.

-The post-credits gag was added during the rewrite to give the subplot a happy ending.


End file.
